At the present time various auxiliary services relevant to a portable telephone are being provided accordingly as mobile communication technology has become more popular and network technology is being developed. However, in spite of the popularization of the portable telephone, an incomplete call, (i.e, when the caller terminal cannot connect to the receiving terminal), still occurs frequently. In more detail this incomplete call describes the situation in which a mobile phone subscriber(caller) cannot speak over the telephone with another person(receiver) when the receiving terminal is within a particular condition such as power off, no page, busy, no answer, receiving conversion, reception refusal, voice mail connection, etc.
A variety of prior technologies relevant to providing a calling number of a portable telephone exist. These prior technologies are VMS(Voice Mail Service), RCS(Response Calling Service) System, and CNIP(Calling Number Identification Presentation) Service.
If the receiver does not answer the phone because of an incomplete call, then a voice mail menu is selected by the caller or a voice mail mode is converted so that VMS service is executed. Also the caller may provide a voice message comprising the caller's telephone number or other information through the VMS service. RCS is a method by which the caller transmits his calling number to the receiver by pushing buttons of the key input unit of the portable telephone when the receiver does not answer the phone because of an incomplete call. However, since the caller is inconvenienced by leaving a voice message or pushing buttons for a written message, when the receiver does not answer the phone then the caller generally terminates the call rather than leave a message.
CNIP(Calling Number Identification Presentation) service is service that displays the caller's calling number on the display unit of the receiver's telephone. However typical CNIP service occurs by transmitting the calling number to the receiver's telephone through a base station, a base station controller, and a mobile switching center by real time: therefore, there is limit that the service is provided only when the tone rings to the receiver's telephone. Accordingly, because the receiver's telephone does not ring when the power supply is OFF in the midst of an incomplete call, service area secession, receiving conversion, reception refusal, and voice mail connection, the caller cannot use the CNIP service.
Furthermore, if the receiver's telephone is busy with the first caller's telephone and does not provide the call waiting service, then the receiver's telephone cannot provide the CNIP service because the receiver's telephone does not ring regarding the second caller's call. To the contrary, if the receiver's telephone is busy with the first caller's telephone and provides the call waiting service, then the receiver's telephone can provide the CNIP service about the second caller's call. However, if the receiver's telephone is busy with the first caller's telephone and provides the CNIP service regarding the second caller's call but then a third caller requests a call, then the receiver's telephone cannot provide the CNIP service because the receiver's telephone does not ring regarding the third caller's call. Finally, the RCS system and CNIP service have some problems since they provide the calling number but cannot provide the caller's location information.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for providing a calling information of an incomplete call for a receiving terminal when the incomplete call occurs. A second object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for providing a calling information of an incomplete call without any operation of the caller. A third object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for providing not only the calling number but also the location information, advertisement information, etc. A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for providing the calling information efficiently based on HLR (Home Location Register) or MSC (Mobile Switching Center). A final object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for providing the calling information connected with the web server, WAP(Wireless Application Protocol) server, or IVR(Interactive Voice Response) server.